The military uses large nets for concealing military objects, such as military equipment, personnel and installations. The large nets may be printed with multi-spectral camouflage and may range anywhere from a few square feet to hundreds of square feet. An exemplary multi-spectral camouflage is Ultra Lightweight Camouflage Net Systems (ULCANS). To install the net systems for concealing objects, a support system is provided. The support system may include shape disrupters, support poles, and stakes. Current support systems may not be compatible with all systems, may produce significant noise signatures, may buckle under normal operating conditions, may be difficult to recover and repack, may produce significant thermal and/or radar signatures, and may be heavy. Current shape disrupters are circular, flat, and not capable of being stacked. The circular, flat shape of the shape disrupters creates a heavy, large shape disrupter that produces high thermal and radar signatures. Thus, a need exists for a support system capable of supporting large nets and having a low thermal signature, a low radar signature, that is lightweight, easily deployed and recovered, and has sufficient wear resistance. A need further exists for a stackable shape disrupter having reduced size, weight, and thermal signature.